Unbreakable Bonds
by Lolita The Gothic
Summary: 6 months after Edward left. The Cullens are breaking apart. Two Cullens come back home. What will happen when they reunite with Bella? Jazz/Em/Bells (ON HIATUS)
1. Choice

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Emmett POV**_

It's been 6 months since we left Forks. Anger and sadness have been my only companions during that time. Anger for Edward's decision for forcing us to leave, and sadness for Bella, I wasn't given a chance to give her a proper farewell. _A clean Break_, that's what Edward described it. Even though the bastard got _his_ chance to say his goodbyes. _We_, on the other hand had to run like cowards. And then Edward proved to be the bigger coward and left us, when he made sure that we were well faraway from Forks. As soon as we made it to Alaska, he turned around and said he wanted to be alone and got in his car and drove away. From that moment on, I knew _he was NO brother of mine_, I completely disowned him.

For the time we have spent here in Alaska, I have stayed locked up in my room. I didn't want to share a room with Rose, so she didn't argue when I told her we should get separate rooms. Rose and I barely spoke, but I knew she was giving me some space to move on with my feelings. She knew how much I loved and treasured Bella as my sister, and I could see that she shared the same feelings, only mine were more intense.

When I wasn't curled up in the corner of the room, or sprawled over the bed sobbing, I hunted when I thought I have been starving for quite enough. I did not want to worry Esme and Carlisle; they already had enough on their minds. Alice tried talking to me a few times when I left my room to hunt, but when she saw I had no response, she gave up. But I could tell that her depression did a number on her, Bella was everything she wanted in a sister, and now she was ripped from her. Jasper occasionally joined me on a few hunting trips, but we barely spoke. I think he just wanted a break from the overwhelming negative feelings in the house, and thought that he would rather deal with my feelings alone than the entire family.

Jasper and Alice's relationship was never the same ever since we left Forks. They have, over the past half year drifted apart, until one day they agreed to get a divorce. It was a mutual agreement, and they are now friends, I guess. From time to time, Jasper had a very pained look on his face, but it only lasted a few seconds before it disappeared and became emotionless. He only showed it when we went hunting, but I didn't even care to ask him the reason behind it. My problems were big enough already. I miss Bella so much, and my heart ached for her, and then anger immediately filled me.

One day, one very bad day, Rose came into my room when I was going through my emotions. I did not notice her coming in as I had my back facing the door while I sat on the edge of the bed, and then she made the mistake of placing her hand on my shoulder as I was being filled with anger.

"Emmett baby, enough is enough. You have been isolating yourself for too long. This is getting out of hand; I thought giving you some space would let you give over _her_. But you are taking too damn long, and I hate this. I want my Emmett back!" she said in a worried, almost whining tone.

And the way she referred to Bella as _her_, like she means nothing only proved that Rose barely cared about her. And that's when I snapped.

I turned my neck very slowly to look at her from over my shoulder, and I could tell she saw the rage expressed on my face. She got scared and pulled her hand off my shoulder, a wise choice. But my rage was still building more and more, and then I stood up and walked around the bed to face her. I looked down at her, and I could feel she was shrinking from fear. But my rage kept on building and then I finally exploded in her face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!! Do you have any emotions in that lifeless body of yours?! Do you have any idea what I am going through right now? I have lost a family member, and you are acting like my dog died or something. This is not something I will easily get over, Rosalie Hale." I spat out, and she flinched when she heard the venom in my voice when I used her full name. "Bella may have meant nothing to you, but she was everything to me. And I would rather DIE than forget her!" I added, making my voice be heard around the entire house.

I noticed that Alice, Esme and Carlisle were standing at my doorway, apparently they were too frightened to step inside and interfere knowing it might do no good. I ignored them, and continued to glare at Rosalie.

"But … but ... Em darling, I was just worried about you .." she said, looking hurt and embarrassed. I didn't let her finish.

"Worried? You? Hah! All you ever cared about is yourself. Your vain, selfish attitude disgusts me. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" I snarled at her, and she covered her face and ran out of my room. I could hear her door slam shut, as she sobbed loudly.

The rest of the family was standing, and watching our quarrel. And then Esme and Carlisle followed Rosalie, to comfort her, but not before giving me compassionate looks. Alice stayed and looked into my anger filled eyes; her face was blank of any expression. Before her eyes glazed over, I could tell she was having a vision. When she refocused her eyes back on mine, she gave me a small smile before she spoke.

"Follow your heart, Em. I know you will do the right thing. And don't worry about Rose, she will get over it." She said, and smirked a little about her comment on Rosalie. I felt the pain wash out of me, and I was left with confusion from her words.

"What?" that was all I could manage to enunciate. And my voice came in an almost whisper.

"That's up to you to understand. You and Jasper." She told me, and then gave me a grin before closing my bedroom door, and leaving. I haven't seen her grin in a long while, whatever she saw in her vision must have changed her mood.

I stood there for what felt like hours, and my confusion didn't subside. _Follow my heart_? I pondered that, I tried feeling what my unbeaten heart wanted the most. And the only thing I saw was Bella's face. I needed to go back and see her; I will not go back to being normal until we were reunited. And then I understood Alice's vision, she saw me go back. Me and Jasper?

I couldn't understand why Jasper would accompany me. I didn't think he missed Bella that much, he certainly kept his distance. But then my mind remembered back to the times we went hunting, when he would show his pained expression for a bit, thinking I wasn't paying attention. That's when I realized that Jasper _did _miss Bella. He was hiding his pain from us all. I felt relief knowing that someone beside me and Alice missed Bella greatly.

When I came back from my little epiphany, I realized that everyone was leaving for hunting. I bet Alice was giving me my chance to make a run for it if someone decided to stop me, I am sure she would explain my absence to them when they came back and found me gone. When I was sure there was no movement in the house, I quickly packed all my belongings at vampire speed. I felt excitement fill me as I knew that I would be hours away from seeing Bella, and for once I felt joy being brought back to my spirit, and it felt so damn good!

Before leaving my room, I remembered something that I needed to do before I was on my way. I turned around at the doorway and went back inside; I reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out the divorce papers. I signed my part on the dotted line, and left the papers on the bed. My love for Rosalie had faded ever since we left, and sooner or later this had to be done. Then I left and closed the door behind me, and went down the stairs.

As I was walking towards the door, I hear light foot steps behind me. Shit, not all of them left. But whoever was behind me stopped a few feet away, and remained silent. Whoever it was was not going to stop me. I turned around to face this person, expecting it to be Rosalie or Carlisle, or even Esme. But to my surprise, it was Jasper. With a suitcase by his side, he stood and looked at me and gave me a small smile. I looked back at him in utter shock, I knew Alice told me the possibility that Jasper might come with me, but I began doubting her about it.

"Jasper?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"I'm coming with you, Emmett. And you can't stop me, I have made up my mind." He told me with a determined look on his face.

"Why, Jasper? I don't understand." I said, as my brows pushed together.

Jasper cleared his throat before speaking, as if preparing a presentation or something. His posture was very businesslike. "I know it might sound absurd, especially coming from me. But I miss Bella greatly. Emmett, I know you might doubt my feelings, but I have slowly felt an attachment to her. She is really dear to me. And since me and Alice have drifted apart, I feel like my connection with Bella deepen." His expression softened at the last statement he made. And I saw the pain I once saw during our hunting trips. He meant his words.

He then looked down and continued. "Please Emmett don't question my choice. Just let me come with you." He lifted his head and looked back to my.

My mouth hung open for seconds, but I quickly shut it close. I nodded to him, and he nodded back and smiled a little. And he threw to me waves of joy. To which I smiled back at him.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's leave before they come back." I told him, and turned around walking to my car. I could feel him following me.

We got inside the car; I immediately brought the engine to life and revved the car at full speed. Heading down the road, I felt my hand clenching the steering wheel in excitement, and I could feel it showing on my face. I looked at Jasper, and he was mirroring my emotions.

Soon, we would be seeing my Bella, and my dead heart leaped at that. Bella …

Author's Note: Next Chapter is Jasper's POV !!


	2. Return to Forks

**Author's Note: **_I just needed to get Jasper's point of view before continuing any further. So i hope you guys enjoy it. I promise that Chapter 3 has soo much smut dripping from it, it has made me blush jst writing it. LOL I will try updating as much as possible. And feedbacks would help me alot with writing. _

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Jasper POV**_

_Our family was crumbling, and I could feel it. None of us have really been the same. As soon as we arrived to Alaska, that fool of a brother of mine took off. Esme was completely devastated about losing a son and a daughter, she dry sobbed a lot and Carlisle tried his best to comfort her. _

_Alice and I never spoke, until we both had enough and realized that the only rational solution was to get separated. We decided it was better to just remain friends. And Alice being as optimistic as possible was trying to brighten our mood, but I could feel that deep down inside she was suffering. And as the days went by, she gave into her emotions and went into a depression. I tried to be her shoulder to cry on from time to time, since that's the only comfort I knew how to give. _

_Rose was just being Rose, I sensed her sorrow for how our family was going into pieces, but it wasn't as intense as the rest of us. At first I thought she was in denial of her true feelings, but I was only lying to myself. _

_Emmett on the other hand, was an entire different deal all together. He completely shut himself from all of us. Weeks could have gone by, and we wouldn't even see him. If he didn't leave his room to hunt, then we would have probably even forgotten his presence in the house. Leaving Forks was very hard for him, his emotions were so great that I felt I was being suffocated from them along with feeling the emotions of our other family members. I tried to use the excuse of accompanying him on hunting to get away from the house. There was only so much I can handle from them before I thought that I might go insane. _

_And then there was me, my own despair had me almost curl up in a ball and scream my head out. But I tried to be the stronger one, I tried to support everyone and my military experience taught me to hide my emotions. Although I couldn't last long before the misery had me. _

_I was the source of this problem. This was all my doing, my stupid weakness. I felt ashamed knowing that it was my bloodlust that drove our family to leave Forks and Bella behind. I had finally accepted her as a part of our family, and began growing close to her. She was sweet and loving, and she never feared me. We had a lot in common to my surprise, and that only made our bond deeper. I was honestly eager as well for her to become a vampire, but I never voice it out. Edward was very strict on her being human, which I thought was foolish of him. I knew he would have changed her eventually. But then came Bella's 18__th__ birthday, and that's where the nightmare began. _

_I can't even imagine what Bella must be going through right now. I know for a fact that the human mind cannot handle as much as our vampire mind, our minds were so much stronger. If sorrow and grief felt this bad for us, then I didn't even begin to understand what it must be for Bella. As weeks went by, I found, my thoughts revolve around the Bella a lot, and it happened more frequently. I was missing her so much, I felt like she was the only one who accepted me for who I am. Even if I was more of a monster than the rest of my family, she did not care one bit. I felt such joy when I was near her. And I missed that feeling. I really did not know the reason why I am even here. I really wanted to see her again, and now that Edward is not here then it's really not up to him. He had no right to tell us to stay away from our precious human. _

_The day that I realized my determination was the day I also got my chance. I heard Emmett fighting with Rosalie. I didn't leave my room to witness their arguing, I could hear everything just fine from where I was. I never heard Emmett yell so much, or be angry. And I certainly didn't expect him to take it out on Rose. His emotions were so overwhelming that I found myself being filled with anger towards Rosalie as well. _

_When the argument ended, I then listened to the small conversation that Alice had with Emmett. When she mentioned about me and Emmett, I felt myself be as confused as Emmett was. But being around Alice and knowing how cryptic sometimes she can be, I knew suddenly knew exactly what she meant. And I didn't need to think twice. I packed my stuff, and went downstairs to catch Emmett before he left. _

_When he saw me, he was shocked. But as I explained my reasons and told him how I felt about Bella, he was filled with understanding and allowed me to come with him. As we got on the main road, I couldn't help sensing Emmett's excitement, and I knew the reason behind it. And honestly I couldn't hide my own feelings as well and they seemed mutual to his. _

****

The drive was very quiet and peaceful. We didn't say much, but we did discuss the most important thing, what would we do when we saw Bella. Obviously everyone thinks we have left for good, and we didn't want rumors going around. So we decided to make contact with Bella when she was alone. When we finally reached Forks it was a little after midnight, we first headed to our house and left the Jeep there. We didn't want anyone noticing our car in front of Bella's house in the middle of the night, and decided to simply run over to her house instead.

When we got there, the house was dark. And we could feel two heart beats inside, which we immediately knew it must have been Charlie and Bella's. Then suddenly to our surprise, one of the heart beats quickened, and both Emmett and I got worried. Then we heard soft whimpering, and knew this was Bella's voice. As we slowly got closer to her house, we were taken by surprise when we heard screams coming out of Bella's room. Panic came over us, and we didn't hesitate to run over the front lawn, and jump up her window. Luckily for us, it was unlocked. We went inside and what we saw next nearly broke our dead hearts.


	3. Our Reunion

**Author's Note: **_Omg ! I actually have written my very first smut scene EVER! I spent all of last night trying to finish it and proof read it. I wanted to submit it as soon as I finished but I was so tired, I immediately fell asleep. LOL … Honostly I have been day dreaming this scene a lot during my English class, long before I have started this fic. And I have to say its such a relief to finally write it down before I forgot it. I hope you guys enjoy. And please, don't forget the feedback. Your reviews really keep me going, I really want to know if my writing is good. Thanks !_

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Jasper POV**_

Bella was thrashing in her bed, and screaming. She was having a horrible nightmare. She kept yelling Edward's name, begging him not to leave her. I felt saddened that after all this time, she was still suffering. What was even the point of leaving? We did so much damage!

I looked over at Emmett, I saw the pain on his face. He couldn't take it anymore, and he immediately rushed to Bella and grabbed her shoulders trying to shake her and call her name to awake, but very subtly as to not wake Charlie as well.

"Bella. Bella, please wake up. Please, Bella. Look at me!" He tried whispering to Bella. And I came a little closer to her bed.

She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw us, they fluttered wide open. Her eyes were flying from me to Emmett repeatedly. We both sighed in relief when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and then gazed at us once again. She felt disbelief. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"This is a dream? Oh god! What a cruel dream this is! I can't take this anymore, I miss them so much!" she said. She thought she was dreaming? That's when I came to the other side of the bed, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

I looked into her eyes, and smiled a little to comfort her when she looked at me. "Bella darlin', this is not a dream. We are really here. We have come back for you. We missed you." I told her, and then stroked her arm reassuringly.

I saw the tears fill her eyes and spill over, until she broke into a sob. "Oh Emmett, Jasper, I missed you guys so much! Thank god you have come back. Thank god you guys are _real_, I have been thinking that I might have imagined you all along." She said while sobbing.

I could feel waves of sadness coming from Emmett as the sight of Bella's melt down. Suddenly he was filled with determination. And the next thing he did made my jaw drop in shock. He abruptly gripped Bella's arm tighter, pulled her closer to him and brought his lips to crush on her own. Bella gasped a little in shock, but as Emmett began kissing her deeper she gave into him and kissed him back.

Strange emotions began to fill me, and I felt like I had no control over myself as I grabbed Bella's head and brought her lips to mine. Emmett then went to plant kisses along her neck and shoulders. And she began to moan against my lips, when I felt her lips part I pushed my tongue into her mouth quickly and we fought for dominance. But Bella's tongue soon wavered against my own, and she let me explore her mouth and taste her. She tasted so good!

I pulled back a bit to allow her to breath. I went to kissing her jaw line as Bella caught her breath, until I reached her ear. I lightly nibbled on the earlobe and she gasped in surprise. Emmett moved his kisses down to Bella's breasts and kissed one through the fabric. Bella moaned a little longer than before.

"Jasper ……. Emmett ….. Oh!" Bella moaned our names. At the sound of her saying my name, I couldn't control my lust for her.

I ghosted a hand to her hair while my other one wrapped around her waist. I pulled her to sit across my lap while her legs still dangled on the bed; I forcefully pushed her mouth open as I pulled her tongue in my mouth and began sucking on it uncontrollably.

_**Emmett POV**_

"Jasper ……. Emmett ….. Oh!" I froze with my lips on her breasts when I heard Bella moan both mine and jasper's name in one breath.

Suddenly, Jasper pulled her to sit on his lap as he began kissing her again. This position gave me a new angle on Bella's body to approach. I slowly placed my hands on both her hips, massaging them as my hands started to travel up.

I couldn't think straight anymore. All rational thought let my mind as they were over shadowed by the want and lust I was feeling for this beautiful brunette in front of me. As my hand swiftly moved under her shirt until I reached the bottom curve of her breasts, I cupped them with my hands and began massaging them. I felt Bella push her breasts in my hand while Jasper continued to suck on her tongue.

As my hands completely covered Bella's breasts, I couldn't help the smile that came on my lips. In one swift move I pushed her shirt to her chest, and relished in the site of Bella's beautiful bare breasts. She gasped in Jasper's mouth when she realized how exposed she was.

I pulled my head up and kissed Bella gently on her cheek, then her neck reassuringly before I return to continue working her breasts. I cupped them both in my hands, and marveled at how soft and warm she was before I slipped her nipple into my mouth, while I worked the other one between my fingers.

I could feel Bella's breathing become erratic. Jasper suddenly pulled away from her to allow her to breathe properly but went on to nuzzle her neck. Bella kept moaning at our touches. I squeezed her now erect nipple between my fingers and she moaned with so much pleasure, jasper started to growl against her neck. Then he threw at me Bella's waves of pleasure and I felt myself aroused and hard, as I sucked and pulled on the nipple in my mouth.

"Bella darlin'. You are so beautiful." Jasper whispered into her skin.

Jasper's hand suddenly came on mine while I was massaging Bella's breasts, and I let him claim it as he massaged them himself.

My now vacant hand traveled down Bella's body until I reached the waistline of her pajama pants. I slipped my fingers in, and right into her underwear. She gasped at the contact of my fingers to her mound. I grazed my middle finger across her clit, and rubbed her core to gain lubrication. Bella's center was so warm and wet, I loved the feeling as I began to slide my middle finger into her, and she arched her back in response with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Bella, you feel so good. You're so wet and tight, and I love it." I whispered to her, and she gazed at me. A blush immediately filled her face, and I smiled at the sight. She was amazing. _How could that dumb-ass so called brother of mine ever leave is piece of perfection behind?_

"Emmett, I want to feel her too. Let me feel her wet warmth." Jasper nearly begged me, I nodded to him.

His hand that was massaging Bella's breast slid down, until in joined mine into her pajama pants. I pumped my finger into the wet center a few times before sliding my finger out, and Jasper's one finger entered her. I placed two fingers on her clit and began rubbing slow but firm circles. Bella's head went back, and she began gasping in the feeling of us pleasuring her warm core.

"Oh my, Bella! So warm, so tight. What a beautiful feeling!" Jasper said as he marveled her warmness. I couldn't help smirking a bit. Bella's body is so addictive. We could worship her all night.

I noticed Jasper trying to squeeze another finger into her, and Bella couldn't control herself anymore. She moaned so loud that we heard movement in the other room. All of us suddenly stopped what we were doing and froze into place. We then heard a bed squeaking, and footsteps landing on the ground. We at once knew that Charlie must have awoken to the sound of Bella's loud moan, and was going to come and check on her.

Both Jasper and I swiftly pulled away from Bella's center. Jasper grasped her shoulders and made her look at him quickly. "Listen to me, darlin'. Charlie is coming to check on you. Lay back down on the bed and pretend to be asleep." Jasper whispered to her hastily, as he placed her back on the pillow.

I adjusted her legs, and threw the blanket on top of her. I smiled apologetically to her. Jasper and I headed for the window when Bella suddenly called out to us.

"Please don't leave! Please please please. I beg of you. You can't leave me now after I got you both back."Bella pleaded with us. I noticed her eyes glistening a bit with tears.

Jasper and I quickly looked at each other quite unsure what to do, and then our eyes darted to the door as we heard Charlie walk down the hall to where we were now. Jasper and I shared a look and knew we couldn't leave her, and nodded. We looked over at Bella and smiled at her before hastily hiding in her closet, and leaving the door slightly ajar. Bella quickly lay back down on the bed, and flipped to her side so that she was giving her back to the door, and slowed her breathing. Jasper and I tried as best we can to hold our laughter as we were witnessing the site of Bella, giving the illusion she was sleeping. This should be interesting.


	4. Bella

**Author's Note:** _I i just wanted to thank everyone who added my story to their alerts, favorites, and even reviewed it. I was really surprised to see all the positive response i was getting. thank you soo much! _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope you wont find it distasteful in a way. And don't forget to review and tell me what you think! _

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

I laid on my bed very still, as my thoughts went a mile a minute. I tried my best to slow my breathing, but after the scene which took place seconds ago I knew it would be impossible. I was a horrible actress. And I tried not thinking of the two vampires hiding in the closet, and probably watching me as I laid and faked my slumber.

I heard the door slowly creak open as light seeped through the room, illuminating the surroundings. Charlie's silhouette faced me, as his figure approached my bed.

"Bella sweetheart, are you alright?" Charlie asked, with worry evident in his voice.

I exhaled heavily to calm myself, although my heart was hammering loudly in my chest. And I knew Jasper and Emmett could hear that, blushing at the thought. I turned over on the bed and sat up to face my dad, noticing in my peripheral vision that the closet door was faintly opened. _They ARE watching!_

I tried focusing on Charlie instead, as I attempted to fake some reassurance. "I am fine, dad. Just a bad dream that's all." I couldn't look up at him in the eye as I said that, I knew I was a terrible liar. My blush, which rarely appeared, would have given me away if it wasn't so dark in this room.

Charlie sighed heavily. "I see. You haven't been taking your prescriptions, have you?" He asked as he looked at the several pill containers next to my bed stand.

_Oh my god! I didn't want Jasper and Emmett knowing I was being MEDICATED!! They probably think that I have gone mental, that I couldn't handle a break up without popping pill. _

I was feeling embarrassed and angry. And most of all I was using pills to cope with my emotions, which made me feel shame. I looked up at Charlie, and I felt my eyes sting with fresh tears. "You know I don't like them. They make me feel groggy and numb!" I said raising my voice.

Charlie knelt in front of the bed, meeting my eye level. "Bella they can help you sleep. You have been insomniac for a while now, and I don't want it to affect on your life." He said, and I saw the worry in his eyes. I immediately felt bad for making him worry, and it wasn't in my place to yell at him.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, dad. I promise to take them. Now please go to sleep. You have work in the morning, and I got school as well." I told him. I put on a fake small smile to assure him well.

He sighed again. "Okay, sweetheart. Good night." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

As soon as I heard his door close, the closet door swung open. Instantly Emmett was on my left, and he pulled me in for a tight hug. I hugged him back as the tears spilled over my cheeks, soaking his shirt in the process. He held me longer than he ever held me before; his hands were stroking my back gently and comforted me immensely.

I still could not believe they are back. And I wondered if _all_ of them were back. Suddenly I heard a faint growl from the other side of my bed. I pulled away from Emmett and looked over to see Jasper examining my medicine. I felt embarrassed again as I watched his gorgeous face forming into a snarl.

I assumed he was angry and disgusted with me, until he spoke. "I am going to kill that bastard!" Jasper muttered in fuming whisper.

"This is his entire fault. He will pay for making you go through this." He said and venom was apparent in his voice.

I felt Emmett wrap his massive arms around my shoulder and pull us back on the bed, as he rested his head on the headboard while I lay on his chest. Then I felt Jasper climb the bed as he placed his head on my upper body and put his hands on my sides, while all three of us twined our legs together. We lay there in utter, serene silence.

I closed my eyes enjoying as two of the people that mean a great deal to me, held me against their bodies. I sighed in relief. This was probably the one and only time I have felt peace of mind in the last 6 months. I wasn't sad or angry or depressed, but on the contrary, I felt content and happy.

I abruptly felt anxious as I remember something important that I needed to know. The rare moment of peace I was feeling was diminished, as my anxiety and panic took over. Jasper sensed my abrupt change in feelings, because he raised his head a little to turn and bent his neck back to look at me.

His brow was creased in concern. "What has gotten you so anxious, darlin'?" he asked. And I could feel Emmett's arms squeeze a little, pushed me tighter against his muscular chest.

I placed one hand on Emmett's arms and the other one on Jasper's hand, which was still resting on my side. Jasper flipped his hand over, and he took my hand in his and twined our fingers together. I exhaled heavily before I spoke.

"I just wanted to know if all of you were back. I mean … I just …." I couldn't continue as my breathing hitched, and I felt some sobs working their way up my throat. And I felt a powerful ache in my chest.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm envelope me and I relaxed at once. I felt Emmett kiss the top of my head, before he answered my question. "No it's just us, Bells. The rest of the family are back home. Well minus one idiot family member." He said.

I immediately knew which family member he meant. "Where have you been staying until now?" I asked, before I gulped loudly.

"The family is staying in Alaska. We have acquaintances there, sort of like extended family. People like us."Emmett answered.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say. Then I tried my best to ask the hardest question of all. "What about _him_?" I knew they would know who I was talking about, as it was still hard for me to say his name aloud or even think it.

Jasper was the one who answered me this time. "We currently don't know, he never speaks to us. He only calls Carlisle to assure him and Esme that he is well. We haven't seen the imbecile since the day we left Forks."

I could feel like Emmett and Jasper were harboring hatred for _him_, and I didn't know why. He is their brother; I thought they were a close unit. Especially Emmett, but he stiffened when _he_ was mentioned. And why were they bad-mouthing about him.

"Why do you keep calling him those names? I mean, he is your family." I asked.

Jasper huffed, while Emmett's chest emanated a low growl building deep in his body. "Bella, he hurt you. He broke you, he was selfish and he didn't consider how it might have affected you, or any of us. We have every right to hate and loath him, darlin'." Jasper explained, I noticed his eyes going dark with hatred.

"That's right, Bella. You are very important to us. For what that bastard did, he doesn't deserve to be called our brother. I am not leaving you again." Emmett added, and stroked my cheek with his knuckles.

"Neither will I, darlin'. I am staying with you." Jasper said, and smiled genuinely at me.

I felt myself relax completely, and I knew Jasper must have been doing this. Then he turned his head, glanced at the clock and then turned back to me. "It's getting late, Bella. You need your rest." he said.

I felt panic and fear overwhelm me, and I began breathing erratically. "You're ….. leaving?" I asked between gasps of air.

Jasper looked at me in full concern, and I thought the worry on his forehead might be etched in his pale, beautiful, marble skin permanently. He looked at Emmett and then back at me. "Bella, we need to arrange some matters. We came here in a hurry, and there are some things I need to discuss with Emmett about." He said. But he looked at my face over again, and then changed his featured to a soft smile. "We will stay with you, until you fall asleep." He decided. And with that I went back to relaxing once more.

He reached over for the covers and tucked it over us, then he went back to placing his head on my chest and I stroked his blonde curls gently. Emmett slid down a bit to make our position more comfortable; as he took my other hand and began placing feather kisses on my fingers. I felt my eyelids droop until I didn't have the strength to struggle them open, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep which I haven't had in months.


	5. Confessions

_**Author's Note: **__Wow I really got carried away with this chapter, but like ur gonna read below. "It had to be done!" … This chap is very heart to heart, and I hope you like it. I know that some people want lemons, and its coming soon I promise. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. And please don't forget to feedback!_

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Jasper's POV**_

We stayed by Bella's side until the next morning, up till Charlie left for work, and then we wished her well in school and hugged her tenderly. I have never been allowed to touch Bella, but in the last 12 hours I have touched her more than I have ever did since I first met her. She was warm and lovely, and I felt happiness emanating from her when she hugged me. I always thought she was scared of me, but her feelings now told me otherwise.

Emmett pulled her into a hug of his own. And I noticed that unlike his brotherly hugs that he used to give her, this one was more of a lover's embrace. I couldn't deny the jealousy I felt, but it wasn't in my place to feel that. We still didn't know what we were to Bella. After she pulled away from him, she looked at both of us.

I smiled at her. "We will be at the Cullen house, darlin'. After you finish school, just come over so we can talk." I told her. I felt a sense of hesitation from her briefly, but it lasted only seconds. Then she looked at me and nodded. We waved to her and went on our way to the house.

Emmett and I felt reluctant for leaving Bella's side. But we knew it had to be done. We had something important to talk about before we progressed with anything further. The scene which took place in Bella's room last night was something entirely unexpected. We had no control over ourselves, and all our thoughts only centered on Bella. All that lust was just something uncontrollable. And the chemistry was also just unexplainable.

Emmett and I decided to go hunting before going back to the house. We didn't say anything to each other and the trip passed by in silence. Although it wasn't a peaceful one, for our emotions were all over the place. Emmett looked very deep in thought, and I could tell he was conflicted about something. But I let him be for now; my mind was having a conflict of its own.

I knew I had strong feelings for Bella, but I didn't know that they would be strong to the point that it could produce something like that. I couldn't think of anything except to hold and comfort her. The emotions I had in me have been bottled up for a long while; I assumed that once finally facing Bella then it would all surface out. This is exactly how it did, in the form of affection. If I could blush, then I definitely would.

I looked over at Emmett and he was filled with confusion, worry, and _doubt_?What could he possibly doubt? I didn't voice my curiosity at that, and knew that I would find out once we reached our house. I desperately needed to know how he felt for Bella, and I wanted to know if there was a future outcome of it. I knew it wouldn't be proper to discuss such a thing with Bella around. We had to make everything perfectly clear to each other before we saw her again.

For the moment, I pushed my thoughts back as I concentrated on the hunt. I picked up the scent of a herd of deer. I wasn't in the mood to look for big game, and I guess neither was Emmett as he launched forward to stalk the herd. Our nourishment currently didn't matter, so any animal would have to do for the time being. I quickly surrendered to my predatory instincts and leaped forward.

After I drained three and Emmett four, we decided to head to the house. Once arriving, we walked in and looked around. The place was still the same, minus a few personal belongings and some valuable paintings and a stupid grand piano. Honestly, the empty space looked more attractive without that big hunk of black junk. I let my eyes wander more, and the memories of this place came flooding back, good and bad. I sighed, and then looked over at Emmett. This talk cannot be delayed anymore than it already was; we had to do this _NOW_.

I turned my entire body to face him and he mirrored my exact actions. I cleared my throat out of nervousness and decided to begin first.

"Emmett, we need to discuss what happened, and what will happen from now on. And I would like to do it before Bella comes here." I told him.

"I know that very well, Jazz." He responded while playing with the buckle on his belt.

I sensed some embarrassment from Emmett, and was puzzled as to why he felt that way. He continued to play with his buckle and remained silent. I knew I had to encourage this conversation to move forward as I knew perfectly well that Emmett wasn't the type to put his emotions into words.

"Em, I know Bella means a lot to you. And I know there are feelings that you have towards her. I have certain feelings as well, so I need to know how you feel as to not confuse this situation anymore than it already is." I said. And I felt Emmett hesitate a little from my words.

He suddenly dropped his hands from his belt buckle, sighing heavily as he did, and looked up at me. I sensed the same determination as last night. "Jazz, I am falling for her. I can't help it, it just happened on its own. And when I saw her, I saw nothing else." He said.

He began pacing around the room, and I felt him become bothered. I was worried now, and my brows creased in concern. "Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked.

He stopped his pacing and turned to look at me. "It's just … these emotions are so intense. I have never felt this way before. Not even with Rosalie. The only reason I can explain how this has happened is that I always felt this way, but I just kept it locked up. Because I was with Rosalie, and Edward was with Bella. And now that Rosalie and Edward are out of the picture, everything changed." He answered. That's when I realized that I was controlling my power to a limit, something I was accustomed to doing as to not feel overwhelmed by every little emotion in a person. I dropped that control and immediately was assaulted by a tidal wave of love, affection, and embarrassment.

Emmett knew I felt his entire emotions right now, because I couldn't keep the surprised expression off my face. _He has so much love for Bella!_ Never in the time have I spent with the Cullens did I sense Emmett expressing such feelings to Rosalie. Once seeing my surprised face, Emmett couldn't help giving me a sheepish grin. And now that I knew perfectly well how he feels, it was now the time to declare my own feelings. So I closed my eyes and imagined Bella's face in my mind. All the feelings that I felt from imagining her face … love, happiness, devotion and adoration, I threw them all in massive waves towards Emmett.

_The look on his face was priceless!_ It was like a sneak attack on him. Now _I_ couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face. He shook his head a little, and looked back at me. "So you love her too?" He asked.

"Yes. More than I ever loved anyone in my entire existence. More than I ever loved Alice." I replied.

The grin on my face disappeared as I looked at Emmett, and showed him how serious I was as I said the next sentence. "I am accepting my feelings towards Bella. I love her. And I don't want to give her up when I finally got her back." I proudly declared.

Emmett looked at me, and seriousness was in his face as well. And his confidence skyrocketed as he said, "I love Bella as well. And I don't want to end something that hasn't even started." He proudly declared to me. We looked at each other, and nodded. We acknowledged our feelings for Bella, and both of us were not planning on backing down no matter what.

Now that we got this issue out, we had the next issue to deal with. But I couldn't help wondering about one thing._ Did Alice see this coming?_ I speculated about that. I probably would have to call her soon. I knew the entire family would have realized that we were gone some time ago, and we had to let them know we were alright. But not right now, it was too early to explain any of this. We needed things to settle down a bit before we contacted the family. We needed to figure out our next move. Emmett and I sat down on the sofa, a human habit we got used to doing, and we discussed what's going to happen next.

For one thing, we knew we couldn't go back to Alaska so we could avoid Edward if he suddenly decided to drop by. Bella wasn't emotionally ready to confront him, and we both knew once he found out about our feelings for Bella then all hell will break loose. Edward left her because he loved her, a stupid move on his part, but his feelings were true to her. We knew our feelings would hurt him, but he should have thought clearly before he made such a drastic decision. And we couldn't stay in Forks, because the town thinks we have moved away. Not to mention that the older Cullen children left for college faraway, so it would seem weird if we suddenly reappeared. The last thing we needed was rumors.

And then there was the matter of Bella, once we declared our feelings to her then we didn't know if she would accept us and stay with us. Or the possibility that she would reject us, and leave. We tried to not think about the negatives. So we hoped if she accepted, then we couldn't wait for her to finish school. We would have to leave immediately, so we came up with a plan to solve this dilemma. I told Emmett I would take care of everything, and he nodded.

As we ended discussing our plan, we suddenly heard Bella's truck approaching. We went out to greet her, and little did she know that so much has changed since the last time we saw her. She stepped out of the truck, and we didn't hesitate to grab her immediately and hug her. Although I desperately wanted to kiss her as well, and I think Emmett was feeling the same as I sensed some lust coming from him. But first we had to tell Bella how we felt about her, so for now we needed to control our lust.

As we walked into the house, each of us grabbing Bella's hand, I sensed some confusion and embarrassment coming from her. And I assumed that it was from the way we were linked. Obviously none of us ever thought this situation would ever happen. But now that it did, some things need to be accepted.

We went into the living room, and we sat Bella on the large couch while I took the seat on her left and Emmett was on her right. Our hands remained entwined together, and I saw her blush as she looked forward, refusing to look at Emmett and me.

I was going to speak first, but I sensed Emmett radiating courage as he began to speak. "Bella, we have something to tell you. Jazz and I had a talk before you arrived, and there is something we need to confess to you. I will go first. But please before you speak, just hear everything we have to say." He said, and gave her a smile. Bella looked at me, I smiled at her and she smiled back, then she nodded to Emmett for him to continue.

Emmett sighed heavily then said, "Bella, there was a reason why I came back to Forks. During the time that I was in Alaska, I fell into a massive depression. I locked myself up and avoided everyone, and sobbed. I went through that because I lost something important to me, it was you, Bella." Emmett put his other hand on Bella's and rubbed it gently. "My life was not the same without you and when I finally discovered that, I couldn't wait to see you. Bella, I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you again." He said. And I felt Bella's surprise at Emmett's confession.

Now I knew it was my turn, I gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face me. "I also have something to say, Bella." I stroked her cheek as I continued. "The six months that we were in Alaska, I had only one person on my mind. I realized that I had so much in common with this person, and as the months went by a connection was made. And that connection deepened and became so intense that before I even knew it, it grew into love." I came closer and put my arm around her shoulder. "Bella, I have fallen in love with you. And there is nothing anyone can do about it. I ask that you forgive me for what I did on your birthday, and I would understand if you didn't, darlin'." I said, never breaking our eye contact.

Bella suddenly felt overwhelmed, and she looked between me and Emmett before she spoke. "But what about Alice and Rosalie? What happened between you all?" she asked. Her breathing started coming in faster.

"Bella, I don't love Rosalie anymore. I have fallen out of love with her; it just took me losing you to see it." Emmett said.

"As for Alice and me, well during our stay in Alaska, we began growing further apart. We then knew that there was no love between us anymore. We mutually decided to get a divorce, and stay just as friends. The love I have for Alice now is one of siblings, and nothing more." I explained.

I dropped my hand from her shoulder. Then Emmett and I leaned on our knees in front of Bella while still holding her hands in our own.

"Bella, we love you." I said.

"And we want you." Emmett added.

"Please tell us how you feel, darlin'." I requested.

Bella bit her bottom lip, as we waited for her reply.

A few moments have passed, and we remained in the same position waiting for Bella's response. Her eyes shifted between me and Emmett, as she was going through a lot of emotions .. sadness, joy, confusion, acceptance …. And finally, love. She gulped loudly and cleared her throat before she spoke. "There is really nothing more to think about. Truth be told, I have never seen you guys in that way before. Maybe the reason was that I was blinded by _him_, but he is the past now." Bella pulled her hand away, and we allowed her. She then cupped our cheeks and we leaned into her warm touch. I would never grow tired of the feeling of Bella's hand on my cheek.

She then looked at me and confessed, "I love you, Jasper."

Then she turned to Emmett, "I love you, Emmett. I want to make this work. I can't say that I am not overwhelmed a little, but I can't say that I am not happy. I have felt things with you both that I thought I wouldn't feel again." And she did, she really did feel exactly what she said. A lot of love and happiness was flowing from her, and I reflected that on Emmett as his own love for Bella began to flow out.

Bella then smiled her beautiful heartwarming smile, and I thought my dead heart would have beaten at the sight. I felt Emmett radiating happiness as well as he smiled his dimpled smile. Just the simple gestures from Bella brought so much happiness for both of us. I began to wonder how we didn't notice her sooner. _She was an angel!_

Now that our feelings were finally clear, we needed to move on to the issue of our residential status. Emmett and I sat back next to Bella. I explained to her how we couldn't stay here, and that we needed to move immediately. Somewhere along my explanation, I noticed Bella feeling hurt and sad. And I realized stupidly that I didn't get to the part about her.

I cupped her face in my hands and said lovingly, "Bella my darlin', of course when we move we want you to come with us. We just proclaimed our love for you, and we aren't planning on leaving without you. And the sooner we leave, the better." As soon as I said those words, Bella's mood picked up.

She looked between me and Emmett as she asked, "What about Charlie and school? I can't just suddenly pick up and leave. I don't want him to be worried about me; he worries enough as it is."

Emmett then answer, "Sweetness, we actually have plan to go about with that. Well actually, it was all Jasper's idea, so just sit back and let him take care of everything."

Bella then looked at me, "Jasper?" _Even when it came as a question I still loved when my name came through her lips._

"Don't worry, darlin'. Just trust me and I will take care of everything. And I also have an alibi for you to tell Charlie. But first I have to complete the first step of the plan. Which is getting you out of school; I am going to graduate you early." I explained. And I couldn't help the mischief I was about to do.

Bella's response was a wide-eyed, jaw-dropping expression. Emmett and I couldn't help chuckling at her reaction. Graduating early was something we used to do when we _really_ got bored with school or university. When the right amount of money was put on the table, nothing was impossible.

Bella was shocked for a few moments, and then she shook her head to regain some control on herself. A grin was still pretty clear on my face as well as Emmett's. "Wow! That is all I can say. Just wow." Bella exclaimed.

I took that as an agreement to proceed with our plans. And told Bella that I had to do this as soon as possible, and then I excused myself to go execute our plans. But before I walked out of the door, I couldn't help grabbing Bella in a warm tender embrace and I felt absolutely happy when she returned the embrace. I sensed a lot of love coming from Bella, with a hint of lust. I knew I would have to take care of that soon, but I thought that Emmett might need some time with Bella as to get over his 'little sister complex' and see Bella as a woman.

Before I pulled away from Bella, I wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek in my other hand. I leaned forward as Bella closed her eyes and received my kiss wholeheartedly. I kissed her passionately and then I pulled out, her eyes were still closed and her heart beat fluttered away. I really couldn't help the ear to ear grin I was showing. When she opened her eyes feeling completely dazed, I kissed her on the forehead and then went out of the house and into the jeep. I noticed as I was pulling out of the drive way, Emmett and Bella were staring as the car quickly turned around the corner and disappeared.


	6. Water on My Skin

_**Author's Note:**__ The idea for this chapter was inspired by the song Downpour by Backstreet Boys. I kept listening to it continuously as I wrote this chapter, it's really a beautiful song and it sets the mood perfectly. The title for this chapter is also one of the verses in the song. I hope you guys enjoy, and tell me what do you think?_

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Emmett's POV**_

As Jasper disappeared around the corner with the jeep, Bella and I fell into an awkward silence. I just stood there looking at her, as she stared down at the floor refusing to meet my longing gaze. I guess she didn't want me to see the blush that was spread across her cheeks, for the fact that we were now alone, but I could smell it before I could even see it. It caused a tiny tingling flame licks in my throat, but it wasn't something I couldn't manage. For all those times I had lost control, I now had better sense of strength on my demonic side than ever. The nervousness I felt from the silence between us did not bring forth the bloody monster within me.

The tension was exceedingly building up as the nervousness continued, which in return, left me all the more frustrated. I didn't know what to say, if it was like any other day then I would have probably made a joke about this situation to lighten up the mood, and probably have us both laughing in seconds. But instead I just gazed at the beautiful brunette in front of me, and suddenly as if god was answering my prayer, she lifted her face and looked at me. And once my golden eyes met her warm chocolate brown eyes, I felt bewildered.

I did not see one, but I saw _two_ auburn haired girls in front of me. Two sides of Bella. One side was a Bella that was once my adorable little sister, the girl who I used to joke at and joke with. The girl who I used to say anything to her, just to make her ivory cheeks grow a layer of red, and laugh at the success of it.

The other side of Bella was a woman. A woman that I fell head over heels for, and loved with every fiber of my existence. A beautiful, gorgeous angel that was blessing my eyes with the very sight of her beauty. It did not escape my mind that while Bella herself didn't change much since the last time I saw her, her body however, had matured. Her height grew a little, the contours of her back was more defined. She had a more distinguished curve to her hips. And as I couldn't help noticing, her breasts grew rather nicely.

As I stood there, looking upon the two sides that meant the whole universe to me, I knew quite well that one of those sides had to disappear because they can _never_ co-exist. I would have to cut one of those relationships out of my life, and keep the one I wanted, no, _needed_ the most. I was suddenly brought out of my reverie that probably lasted a few seconds, as I noticed Bella fidget a little. I sometimes forget that Bella was human, if it weren't for her fluttering heart. And the fidgeting, I understood that part flawlessly; I knew that it was a sign that humans didn't like standing on their feet for too long.

Finally finding my voice, I suggested to Bella if she would like to sit down. She looked to her right, and seemed to be contemplating my words, as I noticed her staring out the glass window-wall that looked onto the large backyard of our house. Seconds later, Bella looked back at me again, and smiled. The blush was still evident on her cheekbones.

"How about we go take a walk instead, since it's a rare chance that it is not raining?" She requested.

One corner of my lips turned up, probably showing my dimple. "Yeah, a walk sounds really good." I agreed. And I hesitantly offered my hand to her, not quite sure what to do if she didn't take it. But she slowly did, placing her tiny hand in my huge palm while I curled my stone cold fingers around it, delighting in the warmth.

As we made our way to the back door that led to the backyard, we headed toward the small river that ran across our land. Hand in hand, I began tangling our fingers together and as we walked, we habitually met each other's gaze and smiled warmly at one another. We barely exchanged words but unlike the pervious silence, this was not awkward. If anything, it was peaceful. I didn't know how long we kept walking around; it felt like hours even though it might have been half an hour at the least.

Unexpectedly, I felt the atmosphere become moist, as I looked up at the sky. Milliseconds later, a drizzle began to descend and subsequently it turned into downpour. I sighed at the forecast. _Only in Forks could the rain drop down in buckets within moments._ I cursed the sky as I knew that my little outing with the beauty right next to me was done for the day. With another sigh I turned to Bella and gaped at her, she had her eyes closed and she stared up to the sky with a serene smile on her plump lips. The raindrops fell on her face creating micro-tiny splashes on her silky skin, as if fireworks were erupting all over her face. She was the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen. But I knew we couldn't stay long, we have to get back to the house before we get completely drenched. And while that was alright for me, I wasn't all that positive about Bella.

"Bella, we should get inside, before you get soaked. Come on, I'll carry you." I said with a grin, delighting in the fact that I get to carry this sacred creature in my arms. _Well, at least my flirty charm was still intact._

Bella took a second to look at me, from my toes to my head and smiled teasingly. "I think it's too late for that. Why bother, let's just take our time and enjoy the weather." She said, lightheartedly.

I chuckled at the nonchalant mood that was set between us. _Hell! If she wanted to get soaking wet, then that's what my Bella will get! … my Bella. That has a nice ring to it. _Bella and I continued with our walk but we changed our direction. Heading to the house at a slow pace, we enjoyed basking in each other's company.

Once we finally reached the house, our clothes were dripping wet. We both giggle as we saw the messy puddle of water we were making on the hard wood floors, we didn't really care. Esme would have probably gone frenzied at the sight.

Bella walked in front of me, standing in the middle of the living room, making a trail of water as she went. "That was very refreshing." She said, and then turned around to face me.

Suddenly, I gawked at the sight right in front of my eyes. I couldn't see it when Bella was beside me, but now it was clear as crystal. And with my vampire vision, you could say it was as clear as a _faultless_ _diamond_. Bella's white long-sleeve top was see-through from the rain. And the water made the fabric cling to her like a second layer. _Oh GOD almighty! _She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were erect from the cold weather.

I stood in my place, as still as a marble effigy. I could feel my eyes go wide at the erotic sight of the most beautiful girl, no, woman in the world. I knew right then and there which side of Bella I want, I need, I adored and loved. I wanted nothing more than to have her in my stone embrace, I would be whole, complete and unconditionally the happiest man in the world. As I had my eyes glued to Bella's chest while having my 'sudden realization of the truth' moment, I didn't notice through the entire time that Bella has a concerned look on her face and was calling name, puzzling as to why I became so still. I didn't even breathe. I could assume that Bella looked confusing as to what I was seeing, and it didn't become clear to her, until she followed me gaze and reached the area where my eyes were staring.

Bella gasped in shock, blushing that sensual shade of red and quickly tried to cover up by wrapping her arms around herself. I frowned at the disappearance of the heavenly sight, and walked over to her. It was then that I started to breath, and I noticed how well the rain had made her scent more distinctive. _This little beauty was certainly going to be my undoing._

When I reached Bella, I gazed into her eyes as she gazed back into mine. I placed my palm on her hands and smiled a devilish grin at her. "Bella, I am now you lover. Don't ever be afraid to show yourself to me. Now take your hands down so I can _see_ you." I muttered to her. Her breathing went erratic at the statement and my grin got wider.

None the less, Bella obeyed my wish as I gently griped her wrists and slowly lowered her arms to her sides. As soon as the sights of her bare breasts were revealed to me again, my breathing turned to panting. When I was sure that Bella wouldn't try to cover herself up again, I let go of her wrists. I continued to gaze upon her marvelous hardened bosoms, which was covered behind translucent piece of clothing. I wrapped my arms around her slender body and lowered myself until I was on my knees; my face was just inches away from her chest as I took a better look at her.

I looked up at Bella's face; I noticed her breathing was getting heavy, as she looked down at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled my dimpled smile. "I really love your breasts, baby. They have grown bigger, and I think they are becoming my new obsession." I complimented. She just stared at me, and if possible, she blushed a darker shade of crimson.

I went back to her breasts and pushed my face between them, rubbing my face against them and relishing in the soft and warm feel. I took in a deep breath as I had a whiff of Bella's concentrated scent. The bloody monster within me was screaming to bite down her breast and drink her warm red liquid, but the man in me overshadowed that desire by an even powerful desire. Lust. Upon doing this action, Bella began to moan, and it only aroused me further. For her to make such sexy sounds made me want to slam her against the floor and have my way with her until she could no longer stand. But I did not want to do something that Bella might not enjoy. No, certainly not. But when the time is right, I would claim her properly. For now, I just worshipped her.

I swiftly turned my head towards her right breast, and sucked the hard nipple through the fabric. Bella cried my name and moaned heavily. _I wanted more._ I continued sucking on her nipple and while she didn't expect it, I lightly bit and pulled it. She tilted her head back and moaned with pleasure. _I needed more_. I circled my tongue over the peak a few times at inhuman speed, kissed it lightly and went to work on the other breast. My hand crept under her shirt, as my fingertips traced the silky skin all the way to my destination. I gripped her breast and began massaging it roughly and I held her rock hard nipple between my fingers, giving it a light squeeze with each stroke. I felt Bella's knees buckle as she didn't have the strength to stand anymore. I quickly wrapped my arm around her to hold her steady, and smiled against Bella's chest at the fact that I had such a strong affect to her. _More, more, more!_

"Baby, does it feel good?" I asked her teasingly. She looked at me, and her eyes barely opened as her breathing came rough and shallow.

I raised my eyebrow at her, and decided to tease her some more. "Bella, you have to say it. Or else I will stop."

"Yes." She said in a whisper.

"Yes … what? Sweetheart, you have to be more specific." I tried not to grin, as I saw Bella losing herself in my arms.

"Yes, Emmett. Its feels so good! Touch me more." She shot her neck up and her heart quickened with every breath she took.

I thought that was enough teasing, for now anyways. I slowly lowered Bella onto the hard-wood floor, until she lay on her back and I was hovering above her. "I am glad you feel good, babe. As I am not done yet with you yet." I said mischievously.

I didn't think twice as I reached the rims of Bella's shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head and threw it to the side. I reached the button of her jeans, but stopped to look her over to see if she was still comfortable with this. I noticed she was gazing at me while I undressed her; she nodded giving me all the permission I needed. I unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zipper down. I swiftly pulled her jeans off, but left her underwear on.

I pulled back a minute and took in the sight of the beautiful nude woman who lay across the floor, permitting me to touch her and loving my touch. I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it and didn't fight my tongue for control; she was too weak to fight me and the thought of having her under my power made my length twitch in response. But I didn't comply with its need, for now. This moment was all about pleasuring Bella and showing her that unlike that _Bastard_, I will not be shutting her physically. I craved the physical touch as much as I craved the emotional; it's how a good relationship was built upon, which made me wonder. _How the hell Edward managed to stay with her for so long without giving her any sense of physical affection, or even release!? _It didn't matter anymore; she now belongs to me and Jasper. We will make up for all the lost time.

I caressed Bella's tongue some more and then dragged my tongue out of her mouth, I continued to lick her chin, jaw, until I reached her neck. I kept nuzzling, kissing and licking her neck while my hand crept to her underwear. I slithered my hand in and slowly reached for her center, earning me a gasp from her beautiful lips. I massaged her incredibly dripping wet center, as she pushed her hands in my hair and grabbed fistfuls of it, tugging it lightly.

"Hold me, Emmett." Bella begged between moans.

I complied as I reached my free hand around her waist and pulled her against my body. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder, and began breathing warmly into my neck. My member throbbed with need, but I quickly controlled it. Once my hand gained to proper lubrication, I slid my middle finger into her warm center. I didn't move my finger; instead I wanted Bella to do it.

"Bella, move your hips." I ordered her. And she obeyed.

She moved back and forth as she rode my finger, her moaned turned to cries of ecstasy. I was by then growling with pleasure, the feeling of her warmth pushing on my finger radiated through my entire hand. I could only imagine what it must feel like, pushing my entire length inside of her as she rode me like my finger.

"You feel so nice, gorgeous. Do you want more?" I asked.

"Yes … yes … more" Bella begged in a whisper.

I slowly pushed another finger into her entrance and began a rhythm with her hips; my fingers met her hips in perfect harmony. And the fact that Bella was now dripping on the wooden floor didn't go by unnoticed. Suddenly I felt Bella's walls clench around my fingers, and I knew she was on the edge of an orgasm. I pumped my fingers into her at inhuman speed as she screamed my name, while riding wave after wave of her orgasm.

I lay Bella back on the floor so she can ride her high, as I pulled my dripping fingers out of her. I brought my fingers near my mouth, but paused to make sure Bella was looking at me. When she was, I pushed my fingers into my mouth and tasted her. I closed my eyes as I savored the sweet taste of Bella, making sure I got every drop of her nectar. Once my fingers were clean, I opened my eyes and went to tend to the beautiful angel on the floor. I pulled us both up on our feet and made sure Bella was strong enough to stand on her own, I quickly went to get her one of my shirts so she can dress.

I came back with a black t-shirt and handed it to her. "You can wear this while I get your clothes dried up." I said, and she took the shirt and quickly pulled it over her. I stood there grinning at the sexy sight of Bella wearing my shirt. _She looks so hot!_

"What?" Bella said, giggling.

"Nothing, baby, I was just thinking how sexy you looked in my clothes. It's such a turn on." I explained. And she blushed.

I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and she then went to sit on the sofa. I went ahead to my room and changed into dry clothes. I came back, and cleaned the mess we made in the living room while Bella watched, and I smiled at her and winked while I worked. She giggled and the sound of her delight could have made my dead heart thump in response. Once I was done cleaning up, I sat next to Bella on the sofa as we watched some television while her clothes dried. We cuddled for awhile, until I heard the sound of my jeep coming on the drive way.

I turned to Bella and whispered. "Jasper is back." She grinned happily and went to welcome him home. I followed her to the door, as it swung open and Jasper came in with a few envelopes in his arm. He placed them to his side, as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and hugged her. He looked over at me and winked. I guess he must have known why Bella was in my t-shirt and it made me grin like an idiot.

He pulled away from Bella, and looked her over. "Nice look, darlin'. You should walk around like that more often." He complimented, and her heart skipped at the comment.

"Did you get it done?" I asked Jasper.

"Of course, everything has been set." He replied and waved the envelopes in his hands.

"What are those?" Bella asked, seeming puzzled.

"Your alibi, darlin'. Why don't we go in the dining room and I will explain everything." Jasper said and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, leading her. Bella held my hand, and all three of us went to the dining room to discuss our next move.


	7. The Plan

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Jasper led me to the dining room with his arm around my waist, while I held Emmet's hand in my own. Once we reached the dining room, Jasper held the seat at the head of the table for me. As soon as I sat down, he swiftly took the seat on my right while Emmett took the one on my left. I nervously looked between them as I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange a look and a grin, sensing some mischief about to happen. They both turned to me, with the grin still plastered on their faces. Jasper then placed the envelopes that he claimed were my so called 'alibi' on the table. He lifted one and opened it, handing me hard piece of paper that looked to be something official.

Once I examined what was written on it, I felt like my eyes were going to drop out of their sockets from the shock. My jaw dropped as I realized that the piece of paper which I am currently holding in my hands is a high school graduation certificate, and with my _name_ on it!

Suddenly I jumped as Emmett's booming voice pierced the silence. "Congratulations on finishing high school, Bella babe!" he yelled.

I looked at him with shock still on my face, then turned back to the certificate I was holding as I examined it again. It had to be a joke. It was definitely suspicious. Suddenly, Jasper picked up on my mood and spoke up to disconfirm my doubt.

"This is not a joke, darlin'. What you are holding is the real deal. And it's the first step of the plan. And since you are an excellent student with outstanding grades then it would be a predictable matter that you could graduate early." Jasper explained. But I still didn't believe it; this had to be a fake. I heard Jasper chuckling when I tried to take a closer look. "I assure you, it's a genuine. Emmett and I have been doing it for years." he added.

"Yeah, Bells! Besides, it saves you all the trouble of not going through with finals, and it also brings us to step two of our plan." Emmett joked. I looked over at Emmett, raising an eyebrow in question. _There was more to this?_

"And what is step two for your brilliant plan?" I asked sarcastically.

Just then, the certificate I held in my hand disappeared and was replace by a softer piece of paper that looked to be a letter. I gasped when I finished reading the contents of it. "Beijing?!" I exclaimed. And as if on cue, they both burst into laughter.

"No, darlin'. That's just a cover up, in order not to spread rumors that you suddenly left. People will think you got a scholarship faraway which is why you took off so suddenly." Jasper explained.

"Are we really going there?" I asked. I couldn't imagine studying abroad; actually I didn't feel like studying at all. I really wished I had a break, and some free time to do as I pleased. I have been studying twelve years of my life, and I think I earned the right.

Suddenly, I felt Emmett and Jasper scooting their chairs closer to me. Jasper caressed my cheek and took my hand in his and placed feathery kisses on my fingers. Emmett went to nuzzle the side of me neck, and planted wet kisses along my neck and shoulder blade. Jasper lifted his eyes to mine between kisses and held my gaze, his eyes were like liquid gold burning to the very core of my soul. I felt my heart pick up the pace when he sent a wave of love and lust towards me. And Emmett, licking and sucking my neck just intensified the feeling more.

Jasper then smirked a seductively devilish grin. "No, we are not going there. We have a surprise in store for you, darlin'. Think of this as an opportunity for us all start a fresh new beginning. It's better to leave all the past behind, I know I very much would like to do that." Jasper said, while his expression softened to an angelic smile.

Emmett pulled back to look at me, before he spoke. "I also want a fresh new start. This place does have nice memories; after all it's a place where I met you." He said and winked at me, I giggled in response. "But I would rather make new memories with you guys." He added, smiling his adorable dimpled smile.

I looked at both of my lovers and I felt overwhelming bliss, knowing that they have gone through so much trouble to give us this opportunity. And I knew in my heart that I would do anything to please them. And they were right; we did need a fresh start. Forks held so many things that were good and bad, but now all I can think about were the bad memories that overshadowed everything else. I knew that this is exactly what I needed, and I knew quite well that I would never regret this choice. Being with Jasper and Emmett was slowly reviving me, they were my saviors. If they had not been here, I would probably be a dead shell right now.

I looked up at both of them and gave them a smile small. "Let's do it, I am with you both all the way." I declared. And instantly they beamed at me. I mentally sighed at how Charlie was going to take the news, first I runway and then get injured, then _he_ leaves me and I break down, and now I will move away. I barely had good memories with Charlie, and I knew I was not going to get any better staying here.

Once we all finished discussing the little details, we rose from out seats and went to the next step, telling Charlie. Jasper and Emmett assured me that they would be close by to offer me support, which encouraged me plenty. Emmett then handed me my dry clothes, and I changed hastily so I can get this talk with Charlie over with. We all headed for my truck and before I could get in the driver's side, Jasper snatched the keys from me, saying that he would drive instead. I didn't argue and slid in the middle seat between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to lean my head on his shoulder. As Jasper took my hand and entwined our fingers together.

When we arrived at my house, we got out of the truck. And as soon as my feet landed on the ground, both men had me in a tight hug. I can feel Jasper sending me a wave of confidence before letting me back down on my feet.

"Do not worry, darlin', we are here for you. We will wait for you in your room." Jasper said. Then he leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips and then pulled back, and I noticed a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, Bella! It's time for you to lie, lie like hell!" Emmett joked. I couldn't help laughing along with Jasper at his care-free attitude. But just then, his face turned serious as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss of his own.

I felt a little light-headed, but thankfully my knees didn't go weak. When Jasper and Emmett made sure for the last time if I was alright with this, and I assured them I was, they both disappeared to my room. I took a deep breath and I still had some of the confidence that Jasper sent to me. I went to the house and walked through the door, to the living room. When Charlie saw me walking in, he turned the volume of the television down before speaking.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. What have you been up to?" Charlie asked curiously.

I realized that these past few months I always came home early, and now when I looked at the clock it read 9:32pm. I knew it was out of my routine to come home late and it would get Charlie suspicious, which he was. I went to sit on the couch next to him and he turned his body to face me, giving me his full attention. Nervously clutching the envelopes that Jasper gave me, I began to speak.

"Dad, can we talk for a minute?" I asked. I noticed Charlie eyeing the envelopes as he reach for the remote and turned off the television.

"Sure, honey. What's on your mind?" he asked

I explained to Charlie about me graduating early, and how it was because of my high grades. I didn't have to be an empath to know that he was radiating pride for me. But when I explained my scholarship, he scrunched his brows at me, and the fact that I had to leave first thing tomorrow.

"Bella, when did you get the time to do all that?" he asked.

"I really didn't know if I was going to get in or not, and I didn't want to tell you if there was no hope of it. But since I got in, I immediately came to you." I explained.

"But it's so far away. Are you sure you are okay going all the way over there alone?" I felt bad for making him worry so much about me, but I have to assure him that this is what I needed.

"Yes, dad, I will be fine. I believe this is going to be good for me. There are too many bad reminders here and I think being away from all of it will be better." I replied, and my tone sounded sincere.

Charlie ran his hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. Finally, he looked back at me and smiled. "Alright, honey, since this is what you really want. But I am going to miss you." He said. And I couldn't help being sad as well.

"I'll miss you too, dad. I have to go pack my bags." I said, but before leaving I went over to Charlie and hugged him. Then he went back to watching the sports channel, and I bounded up the stairs to my room. The first this I was welcomed with when I shut my door were two pairs of strong, cold arms.

"We already packed your bags, babe." Emmett said. He pointed over his shoulders, and I saw the suitcase in the middle of the room.

Jasper and Emmett pulled me to the bed and once I lay in the middle of it, they joined me with Jasper on my right and Emmett on my left. Jasper then unbuttoned my jeans and swiftly pulled them off me, before covering us all with the blankets.

"Since the flight is not until the afternoon, you don't have to sleep right away." Jasper said. And I felt aroused at what he must be having in mind.

Just then, Emmett grabbed my chin, tilting my face towards him, he kissed me passionately. Then he licked my lips and I granted him access to my mouth, his tongue caressed mine gently while his taste assaulted me in full force, making me moan into his mouth. Jasper disappeared under the covers and I felt his cold fingers grabbing the edge of my shirt, pulling it up. He massaged my breasts with his massive hands while he took my right nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking all around it until it became painfully hard. Then he went to my left nipple and did the same. Once they were both erect, he pinched them lightly making me arch my back, pushing my chest into him and begging for more. I didn't know how long we lasted, with Emmett showering me with kisses and Jasper assaulting my breasts. But it felt like raw euphoria, and it was amazing. They kept touching me until I felt my eyes droop, and then I fell into a heavy sleep.

***

I woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. I was wrapped between Emmett and Jasper's arms as I noticed that I was laying there completely naked. My heart pounded rapidly when they greeted me with kisses, before letting me go to the bathroom to perform my human rituals. When I was done, I headed back into the room and they told me that Charlie has decided to skip work today so he can drive me to the airport. I could tell that Emmett and Jasper didn't want to leave me, even for a short while but it couldn't be helped. They said that they will be heading to the airport first and before they ducked out of my window, they each grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss.

Feeling dazed, I went down with my suitcase and got into Charlie's cruiser. We drove all the way to the airport, while chatting and joking randomly. This will probably be the only good memory between me and my dad, and I knew I would never forget it. Once we arrived at the airport parking, I got out and went to hug Charlie. He wished me a safe flight, and then he left. As soon as I walked through the gates, I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for me. They hugged me tightly, and then we made our way to our flight.

I still didn't know where exactly we were heading to, and neither Jasper nor Emmett told me, they just grinned every time I pressed the subject until I finally gave up. We boarded the plane, and took our seats in first class. Then the announcer came on the speakers, to announce our flight.

"_Thank you for boarding American airways. Our destination is Havana, Cuba. Please fastened your seatbelts and enjoy the ride._"

As soon as I heard the destination, I looked over at Jasper and Emmett and they were both grinning with delight, as our plane ascended the sky.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ The plot is just starting to become good. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you review. _


	8. Southern Charm

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update, I have alot of Uni projects and i needed to work on them ASAP before i travel to London next thursday for 10 days. I will be taking my laptop with me there in case i write something, but i am not sure if i will have internet to post some chapters. But its only for 10 days, i will be back and updating before anyone knows am even gone. lol  
_

_I actually researched for this chapter. All the places written in here truly exist in Cuba. Although the pictures are a mix of a few hotels in Havana and all are five star quality. I only provide the BEST for Jasper and Emmett. *wink*  
_

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I mentally grinned all the way through the plane ride. If I grinned for real, Bella would throw a fit and I believe Emmett got the worse end of it. I was mostly grinning for what's to come, once we arrive at the hotel that is.

Both Emmett and I knew that we couldn't tell Bella that one of the main reasons we chose Havana, was that Edward would never pass through here. For some reason he disliked Cuba, and even when Emmett and I come here, he would always decline. I guess he never liked the vibe of the place, which suited us just fine, because he was more like a parental unit rather than a brother.

I was still unsure how Bella would react to seeing him, and we were not going to risk it when she is improving rather marginally in her behavior. The last thing I want is for Edward to show up and ruin her progress. And she has not been having nightmares since the night we showed up, which I was extremely grateful for. I can still remember Bella's thrashing on her bed like it just happened seconds ago, and it's definitely something I do not wish to see again. I would make sure that she is happy and well taken care of, and I would make sure that I do not repeat the same stupid mistakes that Edward did.

And the biggest relief of all was that we won't be running into someone we know. So we didn't have to worry about someone passing the word to the Cullens on our whereabouts. I knew that eventually I would have to call them and let them know we were alright, but that did not mean that we would not have some fun for a few days, before we face the consequences of leaving our family without a word.

The plane started to descend into the airport runway, and I looked over at Bella, who was still sleeping in the seat between me and Emmett. We both grabbed her hand gently and kissed her fingers until she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Darlin', we have arrived. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes, I slept rather peacefully. Now since we reached our destination, are you going to tell me what we are doing here?" Bella replied.

I looked at Emmett, who was still grinning, and it didn't help as I unleashed my own grin as I stared back at Bella. I could tell it started to annoy her, and I would need to give a reasonable explanation. "Well, Bella, it's been such a long time since we last came here. I think you're going to like it, especially the night life, it gets very vibrant here. Just trust us and go with the flow, darlin'." I explained, and it seemed to have worked for now. Although I did not lie to her, Emmett and I really _wanted_ to visit this place again.

Once we got out of the plane and claimed our luggage, we took a taxi and made our way to Hotel Saratoga. **(See profile for pics) **As soon as we arrived, we hastily checked into our suite and I was starting to get impatient at how the elevators were slowly moving before we made it to our floor. Emmett must have felt my impatience, because he looked over at me without Bella noticing and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. I simply shook my head and he shrugged it off, but if only he knew how he was in for a surprise.

I was eagerly awaiting my own solo time with Bella. I knew that Emmett and I would be equal lovers to Bella, and I needed to feel her and caress her first before we engaged in another intimate act together. I knew that if I gave Emmett his own time with her, then he would not object to _my_ own time with Bella. Although I certainly did not drop any hints of such desires, I was well aware of how Emmett will react to it at first. I was too eager to be subtle, and I need to show Bella my true side, the real Jasper and all his 'glory'. Truth be told, I did not know how she would react to seeing the scars that were spread all through my body, and the stories behind them. Each member of the Cullens reacted exactly how I predicted they would when they saw me shirtless, even Alice would sometimes shudder involuntarily when we were in an intimate moment. Although, I never tried taking it at heart, I understood why they all felt that way, they were disgusted with them.

And I needed Bella to see me _now_, so that she would know how much she would get when she involves herself with me. I would hide nothing from her, and I would accept anything she gave me, even if it meant that she didn't want to be with me anymore. If she rejects me then I will step aside, and if she accepts me then I will no longer restrict myself. I would let her know the real Jasper, inside and out.

Once we reached the room and the bellhop slid the card, opened the door, placed our luggage inside, got his tip and left. I hastily grabbed Emmett's arm when Bella went into the other room to explore the suite. He seemed confused by my actions and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong, Jazz? You've been in a really funky mood since we arrived." Emmett whispered too low for human ears to pick up.

"Nothing's wrong, Em. Although I was wondering if you picked up any fashion sense from Rosalie and Alice to know what looks good on Bella?" I asked with a hint of mischief in my tone.

"Gee .. Well .. I can think of certain things that would look _freakin' HOT_ on Bells!" He replied while he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Yeah, and we never eat, so we don't know any good restaurant to take Bella to." I added. _Poor Em .. if only he knew what I have in mind. Well at least he gets to pick something attractive for Bella to wear later._

"We should really scout some good places for that." He declared.

"Yes, _you_ should. You should also do the _shopping_ as well, since _you_ know what looks _appealing_ on Bella and all." I said. I knew he would take the bait.

"YES! I should ….. wait .. what?" he stared at me with a dumbfounded look.

And he has not even realized that during our little whisper-conversation, that I have pushed him through the door until we were out in the hallway. I assumed he was too distracted with thoughts of Bella dressed in ostentatious clothing to pay attention to any movements around him, and the substantial amounts of lust that leaked off of him proved it.

"Emmett, I think Bella should take a good look at _Major Jasper_, so she would know who she is getting into a relationship with, if you catch my _heavy drift_." I said, and he seemed to be radiating waves of appreciation, acceptance and understanding. _Emmett is really one of a kind._

"Yeah, man, I understand. I'll come back in like four hours. Show her what your all about, cowboy!" he joked and playfully punched my shoulder, I smiled back in response. He began to walk towards the elevators and I stood in the hallway, looking back at him with a smirk while the elevator doors were beginning to close. "Dude, don't blame me if I come back with BONDAGE and LATEX! HA HA!" He added before the doors were completely shut.

I ruptured into laughter at Emmett's random outburst. Although, I really didn't mind having Bella in bondage. My mind was already weaving fantasies of a beautiful brunette, tied in straps of leather, laying on a bed, and waiting to be claimed. I felt my jeans pressing my painful erection down, begging for its release. I was immediately pulled out of my reverie when I heard Bella's voice.

"Jasper? Emmett? Where are you?" She called out. I went back in and shut the door behind me. Bella walked out of the bedroom and stopped when she saw me standing alone in the suite. She looked around; I assumed she wondered where Emmett was.

"Emmett went out to run some errands; he will be back after a few hours." I said. She looked back at me, and the confusion evaporated from her. _Well, Jasper, it's now or never._

"Bella, I would like to tell you about myself. _Everything_ about me. It's a long story, so I think you should take a seat." I said, and motioned for the couch. I felt Bella radiating curiosity as she sat down, and looked at me. I didn't hesitate as I dashed to the couch to join her, I sat as close as I can possibly get and took her hand in mine. She gave me a light squeeze and I rubbed small circles on her soft skin with my thumb.

I looked into her warm liquid brown eyes as I spoke. "My real name is Jasper Whitlock." I began.

I told her about what little I remembered of my human life, which wasn't much. I told her about my life in the army, and how I joined at a very young age, which made her sad. But she immediately radiated pride when I told her how I glided through the ranks. And when I came to the part about Maria and my cursed life with her, Bella began to feel sadness and grief. Even as I described how I created and killed newborns, I never sensed any disgust coming from her, just understanding. I was truly stunned; Bella did not react the way I had expected. I told her about Peter and Charlotte, and how escaping with them had led me to Alice, which led me to my life with the Cullens, and irrevocably, to the vegetarian diet.

All through our talk, Bella never let go of our hands. Once I finished talking and a silence took over us, I felt little impressions of love coming from Bella. When she knew that I must have sensed it, suddenly, a colossal tidal wave of love crashed over me. It made me gasp and breathe heavily, like I had the wind knocked out of me. I looked over at Bella, amazed by her overwhelming feelings, and she gazed back at me with a scarlet streak across her cheeks.

I felt my suppressed lust rising at the angelic brunette in front of me, and I immediately grabbed her in my arms and crushed my lips hungrily on her own. I carried her towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss as I laid both of us on the bed.

_**Bella's POV**_

I felt nothing but love for Jasper as he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. One minute we were sitting on the couch and then the next minute, we were both lying on the bed. I felt his lips part mine as his icy tongue crept into my mouth and caressed my tongue. He had the sweetest taste of chocolate mint and tobacco which caused the flavor to explode on my taste buds, and made me moan into his mouth.

His hand tugged on my shirt and pulled it all the way up until I had to break the kiss, and assist him with removing the shirt completely. As soon as the shirt was gone, Jasper went back to kissing me while his hands worked on removing my jeans. I was now only in my bra and underwear, and I felt really exposed compared to Jasper. I needed to see more of him; I _wanted_ to see more of him.

I placed my hands on the hem of his shirt and he suddenly stopped kissing me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes; he must have been searching my feelings. And whatever he found seemed to satisfy him as he pulled his shirt of his head and then tossed it on the floor.

My heart hammered furiously at the site of Jasper's hard muscular upper-body. His pale, beautiful skin held faint crescent scars all over his chest, neck and arms. But it was overshadowed completely by the beauty of his form. I was completely drowned in feelings of love and lust for the blond vampire in front of me, and I knew the evidence was clear in my emotions and between my legs. Jasper gave me a devilish grin as he confirmed exactly what I was thinking.

"Those are some strong emotions you're sending me, darlin'. And you smell so intoxicating." Jasper commented. He abruptly spoke in a sexy southern accent, and I felt aroused beyond reason.

And in the blink of an eye, he claimed my lips again. He then pulled his tongue out and trailed it on my skin. He licked my jaw, neck, and when his tongue reached my breasts, he stopped and hastily made fast work of removing my bra. Once my breasts were finally free he grabbed both breasts, under the curve and began kneading them thoroughly. His mouth went over to my left breast, as he placed his lips over my nipple and sucked hard, while he worked my other nipple with his fingers. I moaned and began rubbing my legs together in response. I felt the moisture between my legs thicken as my nipples became hard and painful from Jasper's touch.

His fingers that were pinching my nipples suddenly creep downwards, until they reached the edge of my underwear. Instead of feeling his fingers tugging my underwear down, I felt them ripping the fabric in one swift movement. Jasper let go of my nipple from his mouth and positioned his head between my legs. I gasped in surprise at what's to come, and my heart felt like it was literally going to explode.

"I can't take it anymore, Isabella. I need to taste you, NOW!" he stated. Yet again, he spoke with the southern accent. I had no idea why, but it kept making my whole body heat up. Its like I was completely captured by his voice alone.

Suddenly, Jasper grabbed both my legs and spread them as wide as they could go, and placed his mouth on my center. I gasped at the surprise contact of his cold lips to my hot mound, and he growled in response. His tongue pushed out as he licked all around my entrance, while his thumb massaged my clit. Once my center was completely wet with Jasper's saliva and venom, be plunged his tongue into my entrance, thrusting in and out. I could feel Jasper purring, as the vibration reached all the way to his tongue which was now devouring my insides.

The sweet tension was beginning to build ferociously in my stomach, as I felt an orgasm coming. My walls instinctively clamp around Jasper's tongue as I felt the tension reaching an unbearable level. Jasper sensed the oncoming climax and he thrust his tongue harder inside me, and massaged my clit rougher with his fingers. Suddenly he pulled his tongue out, but kept rubbing my clit.

"Cum in my mouth, darlin'. I need you to cum now! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he growled.

Those words were all I needed to fall over the edge, as Jasper swiftly placed his tongue back inside of me. I felt my toes clench and my feet twitch, as my body rocked with the heavy orgasm that possessed me entirely. I grasped the sheets hard until my knuckles turned white, while I screamed Jasper's name so loud, it echoed through the entire room.

I felt a sense of euphoria take over my body and my head swam in a dizzy cloud, as I felt myself slowly coming down from my high. Jasper slowly pulled his tongue out of me, licking me all over, making sure he got every drop.

He then laid down next to me and wrapped his hands around me, pulling me against him as I felt myself drifting off from the exhaustion. The last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep was Jasper's heavy breathing before he spoke into my ear.

"You are mine now, Isabella. You belong to only me and Emmett, and there is nothing that can be done about it. I love you so much, darlin'." Jasper muttered softly, hypnotizing me with his charming southern voice. And then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Night Out

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I spent what little amount of time I had alone admiring the beautiful, naked brunette in my arms. And wondering how in the world I have ever gotten this lucky. She is everything I ever wanted in a companion. She was pure, loving, honest, courageous, selfless and self-sacrificing. Waiting a century and half of this immortal life to hold this woman in my arms was definitely worthwhile. Even now, this simple act of embracing her makes me fully content.

Bella shivered a little, and I assumed it was from the lack of materials covering her as well as being pressed to my chilling body. I tried to disentangle myself from her, but the more I pulled away the more she held onto me. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled further into my chest. It certainly didn't help with controlling my unfulfilled lust for this mortal woman, but as long as it brought her comfort then I would let her cling to me all she wanted. I'm certainly not complaining.

I pulled the sheets over her body, and wrapped it around her while I rubbed her back to create a friction in the efforts to warm her a bit. It seemed to help as a hint of a smile was on her lips, while a soft moan escaped her mouth. We stayed like this for a few moments, until I heard the lock of the room's door being slid open and closed. Emmett's back.

"She is asleep. Don't make too much noise." I said in a normal voice. Even though the bedroom door was closed, I knew Emmett could still hear me. His laughter proved it.

The bedroom door creaked open, as Emmett swiftly walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked till he reached the foot of the bed and stopped; he gave me a wicked grin before he joined us on the bed. He lay down on Bella's other side and snuggled closer, putting his arm around her hip while he stroked her hair. A soft, satisfied sigh escaped Bella's lips, making me and Emmett grin from ear to ear. She could sense us, even in her sleep. That was amazing.

"So how did she take it?" Emmett's voice exuded curiosity and worry.

I looked at him and smiled back; truly happy in the longest I could remember. "Better than I could imagine." I answered.

"That's Bella for ya. Always ready to accept the weird and freaky with so much coolness and ease." Emmett commented.

Slowly Bella began to stir our arms. We both looked down and were welcomed by warm chocolate brown pools. She looked from me to Emmett before pushing her face back into the pillow; I could feel she was getting embarrassed.

"Darlin', what are you so embarrassed about? It's just us." I asked quirking an eyebrow. She remained silent with her face pushed against the pillow and her heart began to race.

Emmett bent his head down and lightly bit Bella's shoulder. Bella gasped and jumped at each place he was nibbling at. Suddenly she started laughing. I did my own biting and took over the neck area. I sucked and gnawed on her ear, working my tongue over its path to her neck and biting softly into the skin, making sure I didn't bite too hard into the flesh. Finally, Bella gave up and turned her body upwards to face us, giggling uncontrollably. We both met her with a smile.

"Alright, you guys win. No more biting, I cant handle that much laughter." Bella said, raising her arms up in surrender. "I should really get used to waking up with you both being the first I see. Its just that …" Bella lowered her arms down, and began to play with the edge of the sheets. "I keep sometimes thinking am going to wake up in my room …. Alone."

I frowned at the last remark and grabbed Bella's hand, squeezing it ever so softly in my marble grasp. Our eyes met. "Darlin', we are real, and we are very much here for you." I lifted my other arm up and stroked her hair, smoothing out the tangles in the process. "If this truly is a dream, even if we immortals ever could dream, then I do not wish to awake from it."

I could feel the tension in her body slowly beginning to fade. A gentle smile leisurely was spreading on her perfect lips. "Okey." She simply answered. Her voice was slight and high, like the sound of a child. I smiled at that.

Emmett bent down and kissed Bella's cheek, hard but not too hard, squishing it in. Bella released a giggle. Suddenly Emmett stuck out his tongue and brushed it on her skin and she jumped, my guess is at how cold it was. They were both laughing now while Emmett continued to torture Bella with his childish behaviors. I was happy myself, the auras of their joy was pulsating through me and filling me up with as much joy and they were experiencing. I could simply bask in that aura forever. I have truly found my place.

"ALRIGHT, Emmett. I give up, please no more." Bella tried to say between her chuckles.

Emmett complied. "Okay then, I think you hand enough sleep for a day Bella. How about we go and have ourselves a night on the town. There is this bar and restaurant just at the end of the street. I think your gonna like it."

"But I haven't got a thing to wear." Bella replied. Her eyes were wide and cheeks were red.

"We already got that all taken care of, darlin'" I replied. She shot me a puzzles look, but I didn't give her time to reply. I lifted us both out of the bed and placed Bella on her feet. Emmett was on Bella's other side, amusingly smirking.

"What have you both done now?" Bella asked, looking at me and Emmett.

"You will see." We both replied in harmony.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_I'm not sure how many parts this chapter will be. But hopefully it might be squeezed into 3 chapters max. Hopefully. Enjoy!_


	10. Memorable Night

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this story but its finally here. I worked on this chapter for three straight days, as you can tell by the length of it._

_Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

_**Bella**_

As I stood, in my overly lacy black bra and underwear, gazing at myself in the enormous mirror of the honey marbled bathroom, I began to have second thoughts of the choice of attire that Jasper and Emmett selected for me. I was even reluctant to go out tonight, as I was not even permitted knowledge of what our plans were, and from the devilish grins my two vampire _lovers_ – I finally admitted as I blushed –, gave me I knew they were up to no good. I had recommended we stay in tonight as an alternative, watch movies and order room service. However I surrendered to the mercy of their doughy-eyed, vulnerable look they gave me. _Curse vampires and their wicked maneuverings!_ And the fact that I got persuaded by _TWO _heavenly, divine creatures, made me hot, aroused and entirely out of control.

I released a rather relatively large sigh, that I didn't notice was building up in my chest, as I looked down at the flaming red, silken-smooth, dress with lace hem finish. I rubbed the material with my thumbs, and marveled at how smooth and glossy the fabric was, a gorgeous dress for an unattractive girl. I would look absolutely ridiculous wearing such an ostentatious dress, while standing between a blonde Adonis and a rugged Hercules. I placed the dress over my body, and tried to see how it looked in the mirror. The neckline was so low; it was three inches away from revealing my breasts. I blushed slightly, nervously hoping I can fabricate an excuse to remove myself from tonight's agenda. I didn't feel pretty, and I didn't look pretty. Especially tonight.

_**Jasper**_

I rubbed my hands together mischievously, feeling very excited about what tonight might bring for us. I was sitting, in the living room area of the suite, on the beige couch next to Emmett. He was dabbling on his black, cell phone to pass the time. I could feel impatience rolling from him. I too couldn't wait. And I was beyond thrilled to occupy myself with idle distractions, other than entertaining myself with lustful thoughts. And I couldn't even try to dissolve the silly grin playing at the corner of my lips. I felt like a villain, and I adore it.

I was so engrossed in my fantasies that I didn't notice the feeling of nervousness coming from the other room, until they came in rapid waves. I stood up and walked over to the bedroom to see what has gotten Bella so nervous. Emmett lifted his eyes from the screen, raising an eyebrow. He didn't ask or speak, he just placed the phone back into his pocket, and followed me. I opened the door to the bedroom and looked around, only to come up empty. Once my eyes speedily scanned the room, they ended on the double doors to the bathroom, tracking the source where the emotions were most concentrated. I walked over and squeezed the handle gently; I pushed the door open and peered in. Emmett, being the gargantuan of a man he is, stood behind me, his head peered in right on top of mine.

I almost bit my lower lip off as I was met with a half naked Bella. I could feel myself harden at the vision of her in those delicate undergarments, grateful for Emmett's purchases. In Bella's grip was the dazzlingly, red dress that was bought by Emmett, and selected by me especially for this evening. Bella held it against her pale, magnificent body and she was looking at herself in the mirror with a frown, feelings of self-disappointment vibrating around her, almost clouding the air.

I pushed the door completely open and cleared my throat to get her attention. Bella jumped, whipping her head in our direction, her beautiful brown curls sashaying gracefully. A delicious rosy pink covered her cheeks as she stared at us through her thick black lashes.

"What's gotten you so down, darlin'?" I spoke.

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but then promptly closed it. Emmett and I went to stand beside her; he grabbed her hand, while I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles, with the tip of my fingers, on her back. I placed my other hand under her chin, and gently lifted her head until I had my golden gaze locked with her chocolate swirling irises.

"Bella, darlin', you have two choices, either you tell me all on your own. Or I get you to spill everything under the influence of some very heavy desires." I said playfully, giving her a crooked smile.

"Is that what you want, babe?" Emmett asked. I could feel he was getting aroused with the way the conversation was heading. He placed Bella's hand over his mouth and kissed her palm. A little gasp escaped her perfect lips, and I felt my manhood twitch excitedly. A growl was beginning to bubble in my chest, but I practiced my self-control and suppressed it like it never existed.

"Guys, I just don't feel ….. umm .. _appealing_ enough to go out tonight. And this dress doesn't exactly help either. I feel like it doesn't suit me at all." Bella blurted out, quickly and quietly.

I just looked at her in shock; feeling like my jaw could literally fall on the cool marble tile. How can this beauty think she didn't look appealing? She is the most beautiful woman in the world, and possibly the best since existence. I knew I was exaggerating a little, but that's how she felt to me. When I would think of the word life, I would immediately think of Bella. If I would think of love, adoration, loyalty, and ever lasting joy, Bella would be the only thing that occupied my thoughts. And I wished she knew that. She thought the dress didn't suit her? She could walk naked, and she would still be more beautiful than in any dress that was created. But of course I could not have Bella walking around naked. Unless she was in a locked bedroom, carefully supervised by only Emmett and me.

"Bella, you hurt my feelings. Listen to me, love, I don't ever want you to think so lowly of yourself. Wake up already! And see the beautiful woman that you are becoming. Only a blind, deaf, _and mute_ person wouldn't be able to know your worth, and I am glad to have all my senses to appreciate you, Bella." Emmett said, smiling his dimpled smile, and giving Bella a wink.

I was amazed by how much my feelings completely mirrored Emmett's. I knew absolutely well that I wasn't projecting my emotion onto him. Yet, he spoke the words that were right on the tip of my tongue. Its like we can read each other's mind, minus the gift of actually being able to. We were so attuned mentally, and I couldn't explain how it was happening. I would have to ponder about it later, and so I pushed it to the back of my thoughts for the night.

_**Emmett**_

Bella was dazed as I winked at her, and I smiled the smile that I knew she adored. Which was confirmed to me of its affects as her heart began to pick up pace, and the blush that is prominent on her cheeks darken. She wasn't aware as my hand slithered to the dress she was holding, until I snatched it from her grasp.

I held it in front of her with both hands, as I gave her a dimpled, puppy-eyed look. "Will you wear it for me?" I asked her.

In my peripheral vision I noticed Jasper holding back his laughter, and why shouldn't he laugh? Its as if a tiger was pretending to be a fluffy kitten. Ignoring him, I continued to stare at Bella, as she now started to nibble on her bottom lip. Those perfect red, plump, juicy lips, oh how I wish I could suck on them right now. I was half aware of myself, when I then saw Bella nodding her head.

I rejoiced along with Jasper as we helped her into the dress, and Jasper zipped it from the back. We all stared at Bella's reflection in the mirror and I was grinning from ear to ear as I saw a goddess in red looking back at us. My dead heart would have hammered wildly and leaped out of my chest as my eyes scanned every inch of her body.

"I guess it does somewhat look good on me." Bella admitted embarrassingly.

"See? I told you!" I replied, feeling very proud of myself.

_**Sometime later in the evening**_

It was a beautiful night. The cool breeze blew by from the ocean, mixed the warm scent of lemons, flowers, spices and fruity beverages. The dark night sky was encrusted with daimonesque stars, and right in the middle was a full luminous moon, not a single cloud was in sight. The local band played slow songs that were soothing to the ear, and couples swayed gently with the rhythm. This was by far the best bar and restaurant on the seaside in all of Havana. I couldn't have asked for a better night to share with than the most important people in my life. I am the happiest I have been in months. And all gratitude came from the dazzling brunette whom I currently had my arm wrapped around her slender, curved body. She was a sight to be seen. Her beautiful auburn hair was styled with bigger, more prominent, curls giving her hair more volume. And there were even little delicate curls resting on her forehead. She had a light touch of make up on her face, a pale pink lipstick, and hint of mascara and eyeliner. But of course Bella didn't need to wear make-up, she had skin that any girl would have killed to acquire. However, it did bring out her feature more significantly, and I can feel all male attention was on her. And I was thrilled with the jealousy they sent our way when they knew she was Jasper's and mine only. I looked over at Jazz, and he was purposefully meeting the gaze of every male who dared to look at him in jealousy, they immediately looked away, as they should. As dazzling and as charming as we seemed, we caught the attention of all who encountered us, yet no one would dare to meet our gaze. It was a survival instinct; deep down in their subconscious they knew we were dangerous. They knew to not approach us. The only human who I can proudly say stood a chance and won our hearts was at this moment glued to my side. Although the way she looked now, she was more vampire than human. Minus the pulsing blood, and the beating of her heart, obviously, she could easily pass as one of us. But we don't need confirmation of that. I'm just happy that this is the one place on earth that vampires never enjoyed visiting. I want us all to have an enjoyable, entertaining time without constantly having to look over our shoulders for supernatural dangers.

I looked at Bella and she was sitting politely, sipping her non-alcoholic beverage as she looked at the people spread out on the dance floor. I offered to get her an alcoholic drink, but she refused. I wanted her to have fun, loosen up a little, and most of all get a little wild. I have never seen Bella drunk before, and I was metaphorically dying to see her get intoxicated. I barely remember my days as a human, the end of it had been so sudden, and along with the transformation to vampirism, it shook almost all the human memories away. I don't know if I ever enjoyed alcohol, and now as a vampire I could not tell as well since it doesn't affect us, but still I liked the taste. And when I was in places such as this, it helped to make me more of a human. Or at least that is what I told myself as I rolled the beer bottle between my fingers. I noticed Bella looking at it skeptically.

"It is alright for you to be drinking that, Emmett? I mean I know you can't eat human food, because you cant digest it, but does that also apply to drinking something other than blood." Bella puzzled.

"Drinking doesn't do harm or good to us. We can't get drunk from it. But personally I like to drink from time to time because I simply just enjoy the taste; it also makes us look more human. When it reaches our stomach, the venom burns it off before it continues through our intestine, but that can't be said equally for food. Sure, the venom does dissolve it in our stomach but it takes longer and it's uncomfortable, and unhealthy. Its better for us to throw it up." I explained. I then gave Bella a playful look as I continued. " And on that subject. Just because I can't get drunk, doesn't mean you shouldn't. How about I get you something you can _really_ enjoy?"

"No, thank you. I like my drink just fine." Bella replied, taking another sip from her drink to prove her point. Jasper just laughed at my failed attempt, but I wasn't giving up.

"Come on, Bella! Live a little! Plus we are here to keep you safe. You know, in case you decide to start taking your clothes off in public." I mused, wiggling my eyebrows mischievously. I could tell success was right around the corner, as Bella was considering it for a few seconds. She then looked back at me, and I smiled innocently at her, which made her heart race. I would never forget that sound for eternity, it was like a sweet melody to my ears.

"Alright, you talked me into it." Bella declared. "But, should I start getting even a little bit out of control and you guys have to take me back to the hotel. Agreed?"

Jasper and I nodded vigorously. I tried with all my might to not run to the bar at vampire speed. Once I reached the bar and ordered the drink, I looked over at Jasper and I noticed his arm was now draped over Bella's shoulders protectively. I could hear a few men fuming over it a few feet away from me. They were confused as to whom exactly Bella belonged to; first they saw me possessively holding her and now Jasper. A little part of me wanted to walk over to them and pompously declare that we both belong to Bella, but I really didn't want to attract more attention than what we currently had.

"I don't think I have ever seen you around here before, handsome. Are you from out of town?" I suddenly turned around to see a Cuban woman in a green dress, with light brown hair, sitting on a bar stool beside me. I wasn't even aware that there was even a woman sitting next to me until she spoke, due to the fact that my interest was elsewhere. I could tell she was flirting with the way she was battering her eyelashes at me.

"Yes." I replied, leaving it at that.

"You are American, no? Would you like to …." I didn't let her finish what she was saying.

"I am here with someone." I was slightly irritated that the bartender was taking his time.

She looked over my shoulder, quirking an eyebrow while looking at my Bella resentfully. This woman must have a death wish. "Is she not with that blonde man?"

Thankfully the tray of drinks finally arrived; I took it, then I looked back at the woman. I gave a sickly sweet smile, making sure she saw my sharp teeth. I was satisfied when a shiver ran down her spine; I knew her instincts probably warned her something was not normal with me.

"Actually, she is here with both of us." I turned around at once and headed back to my table, not giving her a chance to respond. Although I was positive her jaw must have reached the floor.

_**Bella**_

Just as I had expected from Emmett, he could turn anything into a challenge. After I finished my first drink, Emmett got a little disappointed that it had no affect on me, he immediately preceded to hand me my second and third drink. After the fourth, I lost count. I felt lighter than air; my head was swimming in a cloud. But amazingly I felt like I was still aware of myself, the bad new was I started doing things before considering my actions. Like even though I knew I was hazardous when I walked in heels, I couldn't care less that I was even dancing in heels. I tripped, stumbling, and staggered, yet I was grateful I had two amazing men, with super reflexes to catch me before I injured myself. I danced to slow songs and I danced to upbeat songs. This night was so much fun, I was so glad I was persuaded into going out, I didn't want it be over. Today was the first day in my entire 18 years that I got to actually act my age. I was always the mature one, the responsible one, and the adult in the family. I looked after everyone, when it should have been the other way around. But tonight I unleashed a part of me that I never knew existed. But on a more negative note, I knew the price to pay for this night would be an agonizing hangover in the morning. _Oh well_! I was too far-gone to even care.

I was suddenly getting bored with the growing crowd in the restaurant. I exited the restaurant with Jasper and Emmett following behind me. The exit to the restaurant, which was also the entrance led immediately down to the beach. I removed my heels and held them each in hand as I ran down, halting just a foot away from the shoreline. Right on queue, a wave came crashing down, the water came between my feet and turned the sand beneath it into mud. I wormed my toes into the mud as wave after wave broke on the shore. The coolness of the water felt great in comparison to the warm weather.

Just then, I felt like doing another impulsive act. I ran down along the shoreline with all the strength I had in me. After a few minutes, when I started getting breathless I paused to catch my breath. I noticed that this part of the beach was a little secluded. A couple of hundred yards away from the beach, there was a road, and beyond that was a row of houses. It was too dark for anyone to notice us. However, the moonlight was sufficient enough to vaguely illuminate the scenery for me.

As I faced the seashore, I turned around to look over my shoulder, at the beautiful angels, who were at this moment looking at me with confusion written all over their breath-taking faces. The light from the moon made the gold of their irises glow into a color that made my heart race. I gave them a smile, and then turned around to face the ocean once again. I opened my hands to drop the heels, and then reach behind me, till my hands touched the zipper. I began unzipping the dress, while pleasurably enjoying the surprised gasps that came from behind me.

"What are you doin', darlin'?"

"Turning this night into a memorable night." I answered, I could feel the lust oozing out of every word I said. The second the zipper-line reached the end, the dress fell to my ankles. I turned around and was welcomed with two pairs or lust filled, golden eyes. That only made the desire within me intensify. I knew in this moment that I loved them both to the point it made the rapid beating of my heart become so painfully sweet. With each progressing moment, I was getting further and further away from the point of no return. We were bonded in a way that could only be described as a design by destiny.

I would not waste this perfect moment. My hands, of their own accord, flew to the clasp of my bra. I pulled on it and it immediately unhooked, I let it drop, earning me another swift gasp from my vampire lovers. Finally, the underwear came; I pushed my thumbs into the waist hem, and pulled down on the elastic, till it too reached the ground. I was now standing completely naked, in public, and in front of my Greek gods of perfection.

The once warm air now turned rather chilly once I was undressed, but it was still tolerable. As I locked gazes with Jasper and Emmett, as they were stunned to silence, I began to take careful steps towards the ocean. They were frozen in place, as their eyes scanned every inch of my naked body, and the more their eyes drifted up and down my body, the harder their chests rose with the unneeded breaths they took.

Once the water level reached my waist, I stood still, letting my hands skim the surface of the water. I joined my palms together and dipped them into the sea and scooped a little water. Holding the small amount of water in my hands, I lifted it hastily to my chest, and let it fall all over my perked breasts.

Both Jasper and Emmett growled in response, as the droplets traveled down my body. I knew this was torture for them to just watch, as much as it was torture for me to just tease them.

I decided to take the next step. As my heart hammered abundantly, and the blood in my veins pumped wildly, I knew they could feel and hear every emotion I was going through. But I tried with all my might to give a picture of pure calm. I was greatly glad that my intoxication drowned all my worries away well at least for tonight. And as I motioned with my index finger for them to join me, I felt myself almost reaching the point of euphoria, as they didn't hesitate to remove their clothes.

Within two seconds Jasper and Emmett were bare of any clothing from head to toe. I couldn't even begin to describe how magnificent their muscular bodies were, as if carved smoothly from hard, white marble to flawlessness. The more they approached me, the lower my eyes traveled to their bodies, and a blush attacked my cheeks furiously as, as my eyes were met with their hardened, massive lengths.

I almost instantaneously sobered up as Jasper came to stand in front of me; he entwined his hands with mine, while Emmett was behind me. I leaned back into his body as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, my sweetheart, are you sure you want this?" Jasper asked, his tone and expression was marred with hesitance.

"We don't want to do something that you will regret later." Emmett added.

I took a second to inhale and exhale before speaking. "I love you both so much. And there is not an ounce of doubt in my mind. I want this. I need this. And I want to feel you both all over me."

"Bella" Jasper and Emmett whispered in unison. The lust that filled their tone as they said my name almost felt like it was caressing my entire body, it made me shiver involuntarily, and I let out a soft moan.

As our bodies were now glued together almost as a single entity, I knew that this night would be the highlight of my mortal life. I would never regret this night as I was held in the arms of my soul mates.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'll get to the next chapter as soon as possible. i promise. but i needed to rest my hands because i'm starting to get a painful cramp in them. I also have to be fair and update my other stories as well. If you have not read them yet, then i hope you do._


End file.
